1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer medium which allows a pattern formed on a base material to be transferred to a target, and a transfer medium manufacturing method for manufacturing the transfer medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a transfer medium which allows a pattern (a colored layer) such as characters, images or the like formed by attaching ink (first liquid) to a base material, to be transferred to a target. That is to say, when the pattern is transferred, the pattern, which is capable of being transferred and formed on a sheet (base material), is adhered to the target using an adhesive (resin layer) applied on the pattern, and thereby the pattern is detached from the sheet to be transferred to the target.
In recent years, there has been known a transfer medium in which an adhesive (second liquid) is applied on a pattern in accordance with a form of the pattern, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-7-314879.
In the meantime, in JP-A-7-314879, the pattern is printed using a screen printing plate and the adhesive is applied on the pattern by using the screen printing plate used in the printing of the pattern. In other words, when the adhesive is applied, the adhesive is required to be applied in a state where the pattern is dried in order to be solidified in order to prevent destruction of the pattern by the adhesive coming in contact with the undried pattern formed on the sheet.
For this reason, the transfer medium has a problem in that since the pattern and the adhesive come in contact with each other's surfaces, adhesion between the pattern and the adhesive is weak, and when the pattern is transferred to an object (target), the transfer may not be performed because the pattern and the adhesive are detached from each other.